The Unspoken Dream
by katyedavis
Summary: To be or not to be...


**A/N: This is a QLFC piece where we had to write/base our story off of a play written by the famous William Shakespeare. Below are the prompts I used, the play I had, and the act I wanted.**

 **Prompts:  
#3: (spell) Obliviate  
#13: (dialogue) "That is literally the worst thing ever!"  
#14: (word) burning**

 **Play: A Midsummer Night's Dream  
Act: Act 1, Scene 1**

 **The Unspoken**

"That is literally the worst thing ever!" shouted an outraged student.

Hermione jumped a bit at the outburst. She usually never complained about the assignments her professors came up with but she agreed whole-heartedly with her classmates. This was completely ridiculous.

"This assignment will be done in a week. No need to get your wands in a twist!" Professor Burbage, professor of Muggle Studies, scolded.

Still, the classroom was in an uproar. Hermione had always found Muggle Studies to be quite an easy class. A lot of people viewed it as a class that shouldn't be taught, but Hermione thought different. At least, until this very moment.

"Who is…Shakespeare?" another random female voice echoed from the crowd.

Hermione was shocked. They had never heard of the genius playwright? Oh, the hope for the future has been corrupted with the lack of knowledge.

"He is one of the greatest writers that has been worshipped for centuries. His plays and sonnets are some of the most sought after pieces in the world. Surely, someone has heard of this?" Burbage questioned, looking directly at Hermione for assurance.

Of course Hermione had heard of William Shakespeare. How could her professor even question her? Hermione just nodded and saw the relief grace Professor Burbage's face.

"Oh good! Perhaps this won't be such a lost cause after all," Burbage sighed in relief, turning towards her desk to grab a set of papers from her desk.

"This whole class is a lost cause," Hermione heard a familiar ferret whisper from behind her.

His comment had caused his goons to snicker but Hermione just rolled her eyes. It was, without a doubt, typical of Draco Malfoy to loathe anything dealing with Muggles. He especially detested that there was a class dealing with them.

"Now, for your play assignment!" announced Burbage.

Hermione was quite irritated with the fact that she was going to be in a group where they had to act out particular acts for a play. This was not a magical experience and Hermione wasn't quite sure what this had to do with her education. She kind of felt that all studies dealing with muggle inventions was something she could have been waived from.

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy?" Burbage called out.

Hermione's face turned pale when the manuscript of A Midsummer Night's Dream landed in front of her at her desk.

 _No, absolutely not_

Hermione thought to herself while she waited for Burbage to continue with the assignment.

"You are to do Act 1, Scene 1 of this play. The entire play…where is Mr. Weasley?" questioned Burbage.

Hermione just sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.

"He's not feeling well today," Hermione lied.

She knew where Ron really was, but she wasn't going to announce that to the whole class. She had been coming up with excuses for Ron for six years and she was getting pretty darn good at it.

"Oh, what a shame. Well, make sure he knows that he has a part in this act. You are dismissed to the library with Mr. Malfoy." She smiled but it just irritated Hermione.

She had to spend an entire period with her least favorite person. She picked her things up and didn't even wait for him to follow her.

-X-

Hermione had already read through the entire act by the time Draco had arrived in the library. He practically threw his books down and propped his feet up on the edge of the table. Hermione ignored his lack of manners and went back to the beginning of the act where they were to start.

"According to the instruction we…" Hermione started but was interrupted.

"I've already read them, Granger," Draco responded haughtily.

"Fine," Hermione said shortly.

She looked over her part and wished that she didn't have the character named Hermia. She wanted something that didn't come really close to her own name.

"Ron is Demetrius and you are Lysander." Hermione clears her throat.

"I said that I knew!" Draco shouted.

Hermione ignored his childish outburst. Hermione wasn't taken back by his comment; in fact, she wasn't even phased. All she knew was that the loathing she felt for this ferret was burning inside like fire in a dragon. Out of all the people in her class she had to get stuck with this one and one of her best friends.

"Besides, I think this story line is ridiculous," he commented.

Hermione was a little shocked. He's already read the play?

"You've…read Shakespeare?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course I have, I'm not dumb!" he shouted.

"So, what didn't you like about the storyline?" Hermione asked.

She couldn't believe that she would be talking about books with anyone. She especially didn't believe that she was talking to Draco Malfoy about anything.

"It's unbelievable. She doesn't want to be with the guy she's betrothed to and wants to be with someone else that she actually loves. Then, if she chooses the other guy, she is enslaved to a life of boredom and celibacy!" Draco argued, getting a little heated.

"But it comes together! They try to set their friend up with the guy that she denies," Hermione argues her case.

Draco and Hermione argued about the plot of the play but they could never find some common ground between them. Although, Hermione knew that they never would. It was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. There was no reasoning with him.

In fact, they had been quiet for a little over thirty minutes while they studied their own part in the play. Well, Hermione was studying while Draco just sat there and stared off into space.

"You two shouldn't be together," Draco said suddenly.

Hermione looked up curiously.

"Are you still talking about the play?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I'm talking about you and the weasel," he answered.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and continued staring at the books that would move every so often. Hermione didn't know where this was coming from and she certainly didn't want to have this conversation with him. She didn't even want to have this kind of conversation with Harry.

"Well, we aren't together," Hermione answered, going back to reading her part.

"But you're expected to be together. You're Hermia and Demetrius. It's almost as if Burbage characterized us just for this play," Draco said thoughtfully.

"She made you Lysander, Malfoy. What would that say about you if she did give us real life roles in a play? It makes no sense!" Hermione argued.

"She made you Hermia, Hermione," Draco said.

Hermione thought she hadn't heard him correctly and she stared into his steely orbs for answers she knew she wasn't going to find.

"Did you just call me-" Hermione started.

"The course of true love never did run smooth," Draco quoted from his character.

After he said that, he got up from the table and stormed out of the library. He left Hermione dazed and confused. A part of her wished someone would Obliviate that very moment from her mind but another part, a much bigger part, wanted to leave that memory where it was.

She didn't know what he meant but she sure wanted to find out.


End file.
